From Tragedy to Deliverance
by KamikazeBonsai
Summary: Sasuke's dead. Sakura's heartbroken and pregnant. Naruto's the only one she can turn to, but is he willing to push his pain aside to help her in her time of need? NaruSaku confrontation. Warning: language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights are reserved to Masashi Kishimoto. **

***Warning: language***

* * *

"This is gonna sound so stupid,  
but I actually cried over her. I thought that they were done but I guess not.  
I've been through this shit before but I don't understand  
why I can't control my emotions now. It makes me sick to my stomach when she blabs about what he has to say about her and how he loves her.

_FUCK THAT SHIT._

I can't believe I'm going to put myself through this again. After all these years, after all the times I tried to shelter myself from things like this. But she's my friend and I promised I'd be by her side, no matter what.  
But I just... I can't pretend to not feel something I do..." Naruto mumbled and looked up at Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Shino, and Kiba.

"Naruto…Sometimes you have to do things you hate in order to get what you deserve. I hated being beaten by Temari and traveling to Suna but I ended up with the love of my life, even if she is troublesome…" Shikamaru stated as he patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"It'll get better with time." Shino said as he glanced at the clock and slipped his glasses back on. Naruto's eyes traveled to the clock. He sighed and stood up.

"Well guys I have to go. Sakura's dinner with Sasuke is probably over and she'll want to tell me all about it …" Naruto sneered as he bid his farewell and walked out of the small bar they were in.

Naruto wandered through the quickly emptying streets of Konoha. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he felt the first drops of rain start to fall. By the time he reached his apartment he'd be soaked, but he didn't care, he had bigger fish to fry. Naruto stopped outside his apartment complex and vaulted to his floor. He ran a hand through his wet hair as he quickly opened the door to his apartment and went inside.

"Naruto."

He looked up to see Sakura sitting on his couch. He inwardly sighed and closed his eyes before slipping off his shoes.

"Sakura… What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to come home. I came earlier but no one was here. I knocked on the door but since no one answered I used your extra key and let myself in."

Naruto mentally cursed himself for telling her where he'd put that key.

"So how'd it go?" He mumbled as he shuffled into his bedroom to change into something dry.

"Oh… I didn't go… Sasuke left for a mission a few days ago so we couldn't go out."

Naruto threw the towel he'd dried off with in his laundry basket and pulled on a dry, black T-shirt. He slipped on dry boxers and pants and ambled out of his room.

"Really? That's too bad," Naruto mumbled in a fake sad voice as he moved into the kitchen. "So what did you do all day?" He asked, his voice muffled by the refrigerator hum.

"I wasn't feeling so great so I took a nap and when I woke up I had a headache so I went to Tsunade-Shishou for a check-up…"

"What'd she say?"

"I'm pregnant."

Naruto straightened quickly, his head colliding with the top of the refrigerator. He spun around to face her, gently rubbing the back of his head.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

Naruto's face fell. He wasn't expecting to get this kind of news and to be honest it broke his heart. He knew Sasuke wanted to rebuild his clan but so soon? He sighed quietly and closed the refrigerator door.

"Oh. Well congratulations. Sasuke will be happy when he comes back," Naruto mumbled and handed her a bottle of water. "So how far along are you?"

"4 weeks."

"Wow, a month already," He forced a smile. "That's great Sakura I'm so happy for you…" Sakura smiled, her eyes lighting up at Naruto's words. He sat down in one of his dinner table chairs and looked at Sakura. He was about to say something when pounding erupted from the door. Naruto frowned and stood, moving to the door and opening it. He came face to face with a rookie member of the ANBU Black Opps.

"Uzumaki-San… something has happened and Tsunade-Sama requests your presence immediately." Naruto nodded.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Naruto said as the ANBU leapt off.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sakura asked when she saw Naruto run into his room. He reappeared in his ANBU vest and cloak, tying his Hitai-ite around his head tightly.

"Something happened and Tsunade no Baa-Chan wants me to come to her…"

"I'm coming too."

"No you're not. You're going to stay here. I don't want you or your baby to get hurt if it's something big." He said a little more forcefully than he had intended. Sakura sat back and sighed.

"Fine but you better come back and tell me."

Naruto forced a smile and moved towards the kitchen window. He pulled his ANBU mask over his face as he signaled goodbye and hopped out into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights are reserved to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto appeared behind Tsunade in a flicker of light.

"Hello Naruto."

"Tsunade-Sama… What'd you want to speak to me about?"

"Come here so I can see you…"

Naruto walked around the desk and stood before her, his fox mask hanging limply around his neck. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her face with a tired hand. Her other hand traveled under her desk for a minute only to return with a Katana. Naruto's eyes widened when he looked at the Katana. It was Sasuke's Katana. His look of shock turned into one of confusion.

"Tsunade-Sama… Why is Sasuke's Katana here if he's out on a mission?" Naruto asked fearing he already knew the answer.

"Sasuke died on his last mission. Apparently it was a rogue ninja from Stone country and somehow they broke out of Sasuke's doujutsu without his knowledge. The ninja striked. Sasuke died before any real healing could happen… He asked for this to be given to you and for Sakura to be told that he loved her."

Naruto stared at Tsunade. What she said couldn't have been true. He'd just seen Sasuke two weeks ago. Naruto sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Tsunade-Sama… Sakura isn't going to take this well, especially since she's pregnant with his child." Naruto said in a surprisingly calm voice. Tsunade nodded.

"I know. That's why I called for you, Naruto. If anyone can help her get through this it's you."

"Tsunade-Sama… Yes Sakura's my friend and yes I've liked her as more for a while but…"

"Naruto she'll need you. She's going to need a strong shoulder to cry on and you know that she'll turn to you."

Naruto grimaced.

"I know Tsunade-Sama, I just…. I don't want to get hurt again. I don't want to get so close, lay everything out on the line and then have it taken for granted. I'm through with that. I promised to be her friend because I care about her but that's something I'm not going to let myself fall victim to again…"

"Naruto I understand your feelings but you have a teammate, a _friend _who needs you. Aren't you the one always talking about companionship and what a team is really about?" Tsunade said looking Naruto right in the eye. Naruto sighed.

"I'll do my best Tsunade-Sama…" He mumbled as he turned to leave.

"Oh and Naruto…tell her when you get home. I know she's there and here…" she said as she handed him Sasuke's Katana. "Do something good with this OK?" Naruto nodded and disappeared in another flicker of light.

Naruto walked into his apartment quietly. He slipped off his cloak, shoes and Hitai-ite. He walked in, Katana in hand. He looked at where Sakura was sitting when he left only to see her curled up on the couch. Naruto sighed and shook his head. He placed the katana in his hall closet and walked over to the couch, scooping Sakura up. She stirred a little but soon relaxed. Naruto walked into his bedroom and placed Sakura in the bed, tucking her in. He sighed and walked out of the room, turning the light off as he left. _'I guess I just have to tell her tomorrow.'_ He thought as he stretched out on the couch and faded into sleep.

* * *

Sakura stretched and yawned, her eyes squinting against the bright light that shone through the open window. She glanced around the room. _'I must've spent the night at Naruto's.' _She thought as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and walked out of his room. She smiled and shook her head at the sleeping form of Naruto that was stretched out on the couch. His blonde hair shone in the incoming sunlight, his toned stomach muscles rippling with each breath.

Sakura snuck past Naruto and crept into his kitchen. _'I know! I'll make him a surprise breakfast…' _Sakura opened the refrigerator to nothing. Typical Naruto-no food, but being an ANBU there wasn't really time for him to get anything. Sakura sighed and shook her head. She'd just have to go shopping for him. She slipped on her shoes and went to grab her coat from the hall closet. She opened the door and reached for her coat only to stop. Something had caught her eye. She reached for the small shimmer only to freeze when she felt cold metal. She slowly pulled it out of the closet and frowned. Naruto had never owned a katana… so where'd the one in her hand come from? She carefully flipped the katana over, her eyes locking on some writing on the handle. It was the same Kanji that was on the katana that Sasuke used. _'Why is this here when…' _The katana slid from Sakura's hand as it dawned on her. The clank resounded in her ears as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

* * *

Naruto heard a loud clank and slowly opened his eyes. He winced against the sunlight as he sat up, looking around for the source of the sound. He stopped when he spotted Sakura kneeling in front of his closet.

"Oh no," He mumbled under his breath when he saw what she was staring at. He ran a hand through his hair before standing up and walking over to her. "Sakura…" She looked up at him, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I-Is he? Is he really?" Naruto knelt down next to Sakura and sighed.

"Sakura… I'm so sorry." She looked back down at the katana. A sob escaped her, soon followed by many. Naruto grimaced. The sight of her so upset was breaking his heart. He slowly, and somewhat reluctantly, wrapped his arms around her shaking frame.

Sakura sobbed against Naruto's chest. Visions of her and Sasuke flashed through her mind, only making her hurt more. The thought of Sasuke being dead made her feel alone, helpless and sick to her stomach. She placed a hand over her mouth as a wave of nausea hit her. Naruto relinquished his hold on her, sitting back when he felt her pull away.

"Sakura… are you-" He was cut off as she stood and bolted to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Naruto stayed still for a moment before picking up the katana and putting it back in the closet. He stood up, closed the closet door and made his way to the bathroom. He gently knocked on the door.

"Sakura, Are you ok?"

He heard shuffling and water running. After a few minutes the door opened and Sakura shuffled out, her eyes and nose red from crying. Naruto smiled.

"How about we go and get some food?" He said softly as he grabbed a shirt and pulled it on. Sakura nodded and followed Naruto out of his apartment. The two walked in silence to the market.

Sakura was lost in her own thoughts. Her mind was reeling. Memories of Sasuke flooded her mind only to be replaced by the idea of being a single mother, all alone. Sakura stopped in mid-step. She closed her eyes as another wave of nausea hit her, this one a little stronger than the one before. Naruto stopped when he didn't hear footsteps anymore. He turned to see Sakura standing there, one hand over her mouth and the other on her still flat stomach. Naruto quickly walked over to her.

"Sakura?" Sakura shook her head.

"I'm OK." She mumbled from behind her hand. Naruto's gaze lingered on her for a moment before he turned and walked into the market, Sakura in tow. The two walked down the aisles, Naruto placing things into the basket as Sakura walked beside him.

"Is there anything you'd like?"

Sakura shook her head and looked up at Naruto.

"N-Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Sakura-"

"No. Thank you for being here with me…" Naruto looked at her for a moment before looking away.

"Hey that's what friends are for…" He looked down at her and smiled. "Come on. Let's pay and go eat breakfast... well lunch now huh?" He said, glancing at the clock that hung above the checkout counter. Sakura nodded and followed Naruto to the counter. Naruto paid and they walked back to his apartment.

"How about I fix lunch and you relax?" Naruto suggested as he placed the bags on the kitchen floor.

"Ok…" Sakura said as she sat on the couch.

Naruto smiled and started fixing lunch. He put some rice on the stove and grabbed the chicken in the freezer he'd gotten from the elderly woman down the hall. He opened the container and poured the chicken and vegetables into another pot. _'OK… lunch is cooking.' _He thought as he walked out of the kitchen. He stopped and shook his head at the sleeping form of Sakura that had curled up on his couch again. He walked over to her and picked her up, doing the same thing as the night before. Naruto walked into his room and placed Sakura on the bed, covering her with a light blanket before leaving the room. He closed the door, but not all the way so he could hear her if something happened. He was on his way back to the kitchen when a knock sounded at the door. He walked over and opened it, only to come face-to-face with Tenten.

"Oh. Hey Tenten… What brings you by?"

"I heard from Neji, I'm so sorry Naruto. I figured Sakura would come here, is she doing alright?" Tenten asked in a quiet tone. She had never been close to the blond or the Kunoichi though they had always been friends with one another.

Naruto nodded.

"Come on in," He said as he opened the door wider, inviting Tenten in. "Yeah... she's doing ok. She's sleeping right now... I guess all that crying she did wore her out."

"I would have been surprised if it hadn't. She already told me she was pregnant. This was the worst that could happen to someone as good as her, I'm thankful that she has a friend like you. But how are you holding up? I know you and Sasuke were close and with him gone it must be awkward with Sakura being so close." Tenten mused. She sat on the couch that had once held Sakura's sleeping form and said, "I don't need Neji to tell me you love her." Naruto sighed and sat next to her.

"I'm Ok I guess..." He mumbled, a frown marring his normally happy face.

"Yeah right Naruto, you're as easy to read as Lee." Tenten said sighing, "look I've got to go to headquarters to drop of my report from my last mission, maybe you should come to. Take some time off to grieve. Or at least get things settled here with Sakura, if I know you as well as I think I do, you want her to stay here until she can take care of herself." The bun-haired Kunoichi had propped herself up on her knees with her elbows. "Hinata-Chan will most likely be by later with some food, think about it okay?"

Naruto nodded. "I will..." He said as he turned to Tenten. "Oh and Tenten..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks..."

"Don't mention it, shinobi need to stick together. We're the only friends we've got" Tenten said and stood up heading towards the door, "Tell Sakura, when she wakes up, to come by for some herbs, she must be sick as a dog." Naruto nodded and stood up, following Tenten to the door.

"Hey tell Neji I might be by later when you see him..."

"Will do." Tenten opened the door and walked out into the afternoon heat, "summer is definitely on it's way." She said absent-mindedly.

"Yeah... I hear it's the best time for a wedding..." He added, winking at Tenten.

Tenten blushed, "Who told you about that!?" she said in horror. Naruto laughed.

"I have my ways Tenten..." The Kunoichi shook her head, hiding her face behind her hand.

"Good grief… If Lee told you, tell him he's a dead man." She continued walking with Naruto behind her as she said, "This village is too small, news travels too fast."

Tenten stopped and turned back to Naruto. "I hear Hinata still hasn't found a date yet, and last I checked you've still been eyeing a certain Hyuuga Kunoichi" Tenten said returning the wink. Naruto shook his head and playfully rolled his eyes.

"Have a nice day Tenten." He said with a smile on his face. He shut the door and walked back into the kitchen. Lunch was ready but Sakura wasn't awake. Naruto sighed and sank down on the couch.

'_Things are going to be different now' _Naruto thought as he let what Tenten had to say sink in. As much as Naruto would want Sakura, he couldn't because there was no way he'd love the girl his best friend loved. Naruto wouldn't betray Sasuke, or hurt himself again like that. He'd just have to suppress his feelings again, heck he'd been doing it for the past few years, why would another few hurt? Naruto rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. He stood, hopped out of his window and sat on his balcony, watching the villagers go about their daily chores.

* * *

Sakura yawned and opened her eyes. At least the morning sickness had started to wear off. She grew curious when she didn't hear sounds coming from the rest of the apartment. "Mmm… Naruto?" Sakura mumbled. She sat up and looked around. When she didn't see him, she climbed off the bed and walked into the hallway. Sakura frowned when he wasn't in the living room. She quickly made her way over to the kitchen, which was empty too. Her heart started to beat quicker. _Where is he?_

"Naruto?" Sakura called, looking around when he didn't answer. This wasn't happening. Not again. She called his name a little louder this time.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned at the sound of his name being called and climbed back through the window. He saw a bewildered and frightened looking Sakura staring back at him, tears rising in her eyes.

"Sakura what's…?" He trailed off when she ran up to him and threw her arms around him, crying into his chest. Naruto frowned and instinctively wrapped his arms around her. _'She's shaking…' _he thought as he held her closer to him.

"It's OK Sakura… I'm right here." He said as he rubbed her back gently. After a few minutes he felt her nod and start to pull away. He let go and looked at her. She sniffled and sat on the couch, hands clasped together tightly.

"I… I guess I got scared. When I woke up and you weren't here I just…panicked."

Naruto knelt down in front of Sakura and placed a hand on her knee.

"Don't worry Sakura I'm not going anywhere soon. Ok?" Sakura looked up at him and nodded. Naruto smiled. "Good."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights are reserved to Masashi Kishimoto.**  


* * *

"Sakura… I'm going to go file my mission report with Tsunade no Baa-Chan. I'll be back later." Naruto said, standing outside the bathroom door.

"Wait… Naruto," Sakura said through the door. She opened the door and looked at Naruto. Her wet hair was dripping down her back and her face was slightly flushed from the warm water. "Tenten might be coming over...She asked if I'd like to help plan her wedding. I said yes, is that alright with you?"

Naruto shook his head and sighed. "Sakura, if you want to invite people over that's fine with me. You live here too now so this apartment is as much yours as it is mine, remember?" Sakura smiled and nodded. "Ok, I'll be back before it gets dark." Naruto said before walking out of the apartment.

The two of them had been living together for a little better than a month now. After Sakura's little panic attack Naruto suggested she come to live with him for a while. Naturally she agreed and now that's what they were doing, much to the chagrin of Naruto's heart. Naruto shrugged off the lingering feelings and made his way to the Hokage tower. Even though most reports filed are to go through headquarters, Naruto seemed to always be on dangerous missions so all his mission reports go directly to Tsunade. He smiled at Shizune and waved before walking into Tsunade's office.

"Here's my mission report Baa-Chan," Naruto said as he placed the file on top of the work she had piled in front of her. Tsunade looked up at Naruto and put her brush down.

"How are things going? I heard Sakura's living with you now." Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah. She had a...panic attack, so I suggested that she stay with me, at least during her pregnancy…" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Naruto, clasping her fingers together and resting her chin on her raised hands.

"Panic attack?" Naruto sighed and nodded.

"When I told Sakura about Sasuke she was really upset. Upset to the point that she even threw up. I think that was more morning sickness than grief but anyways, she had been crying for a few hours so we went for a walk to the market. After we got back I told her to rest and I'd fix her something to eat. That's when Tenten came over and we talked. After she left I just went outside for some fresh air and I guess Sakura woke up. She panicked when she didn't see or hear me and broke out into tears when I came back in…." Tsunade nodded slowly.

"So you told her to come live with you?"

"I just suggested it."

"Hm… Well how are you doing?"

"I'm ok. A little stiff from sleeping on the couch for the past month and a half but-"

"Naruto… I mean how are you feeling about Sakura being in your house." Naruto's smile faded. He sat down in one of the chairs that faced Tsunade and ran a hand through his wild, blonde hair.

"I…I didn't want to do it," He admitted quietly as he stared at the floor. "But she was so hurt and distraught and… and I didn't know what else I could do. I mean I really didn't want to be there for her or comfort her. I didn't want to have to express the feelings that I had tried so hard to pack away…" Naruto said, chuckling dryly. "But you can't always get what you want, and I being who, no, what I am don't get what I want even when I **don't** want it so…" Naruto said and shrugged, a slightly melancholy look evident on his face.

Tsunade frowned. She hated seeing Naruto like this. It had all started when they brought Sasuke back. At first Naruto was ecstatic, He was so glad they'd finally rescued Sasuke from the hands of Orochimaru but about a month later everything started to go bad. Sakura was treating Naruto the same way she had when she was younger and Sasuke did too. Some of the time it seemed like the two of them ganged up on him. But the thing that took away the always-happy Naruto she once knew was when he confessed his love for Sakura. He'd done so as a youngster but that was nothing but a crush, THIS was real. Naruto had laid his heart of the line. He'd given Sakura the power to break his heart and that was exactly what she did. She even had the Gaul to laugh in his face, not to mention fall in love with Sasuke all over again. After that Naruto had become the very opposite of himself. Although his new demeanor led him to become one of the head ANBU squad members, it changed him. He was more serious and less obvious with his emotions. He had turned somewhat cold and hard, but still soft with those he cared about. Tsunade had been concerned. She told Sakura about it but it didn't seem to make a difference until Sakura announced that she Sasuke were officially a couple. That news seemed to get Naruto even more down, and that is when Sakura came to him, asking for boy help without a second thought. Naruto had grin and bared it all, he smiled and said he'd do anything for a friend. Tsunade shook her head and sighed.

"Naruto don't do that to yourself. You're a good person, no matter what the villagers, or anyone else may think." She heard Naruto scoff.

"Yeah that's why I'm letting the one person who hurt me more than any of the stuff I've been through to live in my apartment." Naruto muttered, his voice taking on a small tone of hostility. He shook his head and rose before she could speak.

"Well Baa-Chan I have to get going. I said I was going to go train with Neji and the guys, and I promised Sakura I would be home before dark so I better head out…" Tsunade nodded and watched him head towards the door.

"Tell Sakura I said hello…"

"Will do."

"Oh and Naruto… I have a mission for you to do." Naruto turned around and looked at Tsunade.

"What kind?"

"Simple escort… You were requested."

"Sakura's not going to take that well…"

"Well you have a job to do." Tsunade said a slightly cold voice. "I cannot have one of my ANBU captain permanently off duty." Naruto sighed.

"When do I leave?"

"In a week."

Naruto nodded and walked out of the Hokage tower feeling more upset than when he had arrived. He hadn't wanted to bring his emotions up again because now that she was in his house, it was getting harder for him not to remember happened. Not to mention now he had to deal with a mission. Naruto took a deep breath and shook his head, heading towards the training grounds.

* * *

"Jeez Naruto, You really wanted to train today…" Lee panted as the two faced each other.

"It almost seems as if there is some steam that you needed to blow off…" Shikamaru said matter-of-factly, from his position next to Kiba. Naruto frowned at the group.

"I'm fine… I just wanted to get some real training in…" Naruto muttered. The group rolled their eyes.

"Let's take a break… We've been going all day." Neji stated as he leaned against one of the trees that lined the training grounds. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he plopped onto the ground. He looked up at the guys.

"Spill it." Kiba said after a few minutes of silence.

"Spill what?"

"What's gotten you all bent out of shape…" Shikamaru replied.

"It's nothing… I'm just… I'm having second thoughts on whether or not Sakura living with me is a good idea…"

"Why… is she not being a good house mate?" Lee asked as he cocked his head to the side. Naruto looked at him before shaking his head.

"He means for his own personal reasons Lee." Neji specified, motioning for Naruto to continue. Naruto shrugged.

"Do you still love her?" Shino asked. Naruto stared at the ground for a few minutes before lifting his head to Shino.

"Yeah… I do, and that's what makes her living in my apartment even harder. I… I _can't_ love her because she is tied to Sasuke but I can't just put aside my own well being for her," Naruto growled a sigh and rubbed a hand over his face. "I don't know what to do anymore…"

"Why don't you just tell her your feelings…" Lee suggested quietly. Naruto looked at him sadly.

"Lee, the last time he did that she laughed in his face…" Shikamaru said as Naruto stood. His gaze lifted to the moon above. His eyes widened slightly.

"_Shit!_" Naruto cursed as he quickly grabbed his jacket, throwing it on. "I told Sakura I'd be home before dark…"

"Tenten should still be there, so she's probably ok…" Neji said to reassure Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"See you guys later!" Naruto said as he ran off towards his apartment complex. Neji turned to Shikamaru, shaking his head.

"She's got him whipped…" Shikamaru nodded and sighed.

"And he doesn't even know it…"

* * *

"Sakura don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here..." Tenten said as she placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura nodded absently as she looked out the kitchen window. Tenten bit her lower lip as she looked at Sakura. She felt bad for her. The poor girl had gotten so dependent on Naruto that she even freaked out when he wasn't home.

'_I'd hate to see her when he has to go on missions…' _Tenten thought as she looked at the worried form of Sakura. Tenten heard a small click at the door and sighed in relief when Naruto came through the door. Sakura spun around, tears filling her eyes. She hurried over to him and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly.

"You said you were going to be back before dark…" She mumbled, against his chest. Naruto rubbed her back.

"I had planned on it but me and the guys got so caught up in training I guess we lost track of time…" Naruto said softly. "I'm sorry for worrying you…" Naruto felt her nod and he pulled away, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Why don't you go make some tea while I talk to Tenten?" Sakura looked between the two before shuffling into the kitchen.

Once she was in the kitchen, Naruto turned to Tenten.

"Thank you for staying with her Tenten…" Naruto said in a soft, but relieved voice.

"Oh it's no problem Naruto," She said, waving her hand dismissively. Her smile slowly disappeared, only to be replaced by a worried look. "I hate to see her when you go away for missions."

Naruto grimaced. "I already have a mission assigned to me. I'm supposed to leave in a few days…" Tenten grimaced too. She shook her head sadly before placing a hand on Naruto's arm.

"I commend you for your kindness. It's not everyday that someone would put their own feelings aside to help another… especially if that other is the one that caused you pain…" Naruto sighed and smiled sadly.

"It's not as easy as it looks trust me…" Tenten smiled.

"Well I better be getting home, Neji is probably worried… He hates it when I walk home alone at night."

"Hey Sakura and I can walk you home." Tenten shook her head.

"No, Naruto, it's fine…"

"Hmm… Think of it as me paying my debt to you." Tenten sighed and agreed, not feeling up to arguing with the stubborn blonde.

"Sakura? We're walking Tenten home…" Naruto said into the kitchen as he walked to the hall closet to grab her and Tenten's sweater. Sakura hurried out of the kitchen and slipped on her shoes. She slipped on her sweater and the three walked out of Naruto's apartment and into the night.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights are reserved to Masahi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto and Sakura walked back to the apartment in silence. There were a lot of things going through Naruto's mind and Sakura could tell he was distracted. Sakura sighed and pulled her sweater around her tighter. Naruto saw her out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you cold?" Sakura jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. She looked at Naruto and shrugged.

"A little…"

"Here." Naruto said as he shrugged off his jacket and held it out to her.

"Oh… no Naruto I'm ok… and besides you'll be cold." Naruto stopped walking and looked at Sakura.

"I'll be fine, and I don't want you getting sick while you're pregnant. It's not good for the baby…" Sakura looked from him to the jacket and back to him before slowly reaching out and taking it.

"Ok…" She grumbled, slipping it on over her sweater. Naruto stuck his hands into his pockets and continued to walk.

"So… what did you do today?" Sakura asked, trying to break the silence that was driving her mad. Naruto shrugged.

"Nothing really. I dropped off the report to Tsunade no Baa-Chan and then I went and trained with the guys…" Naruto said, conveniently leaving out the details of their conversation. "Oh, Tsunade no Baa-Chan told me to tell you hi." Sakura nodded. She sighed and walked into the apartment as Naruto closed the door behind her. She turned to face him.

"Naruto…" Naruto looked up from where he was kneeling, taking off his sandals. "Is something wrong?" Naruto sighed inwardly before pushing himself off the ground.

"No."

"Are you sure? You seem a little…distracted. Did something happen while you were talking to Tsunade-Shishou?" Naruto looked away from her. There was no way he was going to be able to keep his mission a secret from her. _'Well I might as well tell her now…'_ he thought as he tried to find the best way to say what he needed to.

"Sakura…I've been assigned a special mission and I leave in a few days…"

"A mission?"

"I'm going be an escort. I was requested." Sakura shook her head. Was she hearing him correctly?

"You have a mission?" She repeated, the word mission lingering in her mind. Naruto rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes. I'll be gone for two weeks."

"Two weeks?!?" Sakura said, her pitch increasing a little. Naruto could hear panic rising with every word. Naruto sighed.

"You can probably stay with Ino or Tenten… Or Hinata…" Naruto grimaced at the look on Sakura's face. He looked away, trying not to feel guilty. "Sakura…" He was cut off when she started backing away from him, shaking her head rapidly.

"No… N-No…"

"Sakura…Please."

"No…Y-You can't…_l-leave_ me here." Naruto ran a hand through his hair, obviously frustrated.

"Sakura… I _have_ to. I'm the captain of the ANBU, not to mention I have to pay for my apartment and the food somehow." She frowned, angry tears pooling in her eyes.

"I. Hate. You." Sakura whispered in a deadly quiet voice. Naruto frowned in shock.

"What?"

"I. HATE. YOU." She yelled as she turned and slammed the door to Naruto's room, locking it behind her. Naruto stared at the door in disbelief for a few minutes before shaking his head and letting out an exasperated sigh. He mumbled angrily to himself as he grabbed his jacket and left the apartment.

* * *

Naruto sat on top of Fourth Hokage's head. He'd been up there a lot in the past few years. That spot overlooking all of Konoha was a place for him to be alone, to think, to relax. He'd been sitting there for about an hour. He didn't mean to stay that long but he needed to clear his head and calm down.

"Naruto… figured you'd be up here."

Naruto sighed softly but didn't move from his spot.

"Kakashi-Sensei…" Kakashi walked over to Naruto and stood next to him, his gaze flicking over the darkened city.

"Ino saw you leave your apartment quickly on her way home. I guess she was worried about Sakura so she went and told Tsunade…"

"And of course she sent you…"

"Naruto… What's going on?" Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know… I guess Sakura is afraid that I'll end up like Sasuke if I go on a mission, even though I am the captain of the ANBU…"

"Uh huh…"

"But I can't just not go. I was requested and…" Naruto trailed off. He sighed and shook his head. "She says she hates me." He mumbled in a low voice. Kakashi sighed and looked down at Naruto.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it, she was just upset." Naruto shrugged.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Tsunade no Baa-Chan won't let me off the hook. She got a little peeved when I told her that Sakura wasn't going to handle my absence well." He sighed and stood up.

"Well I better get going. I still have to get dinner and stock up for the weeks I'll be gone…"

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Give it time…"

"Yeah…" Naruto said as he waved goodbye to Kakashi and flickered off the monument. He made his way to the market. His eyes landed on a young couple that was ahead of him. The two were holding hands and smiling, idly window-shopping together. Naruto sighed and shook his head. He slipped into the market, placing the essentials for the two weeks in the basket.

"Ahh… you're buying more than you normally do Uzumaki-Dono… Do you have another with you?" The elderly woman at the counter asked as she rung him up.

"Just a friend Obaa-Chan… They are staying at my apartment for a while and I have a mission coming up soon so, I just want to make sure they have everything they need."

"Such a good boy you are. I wish we had more of them like you. I say any girl is lucky to have you. All those girls don't know what they're missing." Naruto chuckled softly and picked up his bags.

"Oyasumi Nasai Obaa-Chan."

"Goodnight dear."

Naruto headed to his apartment. _'Well here goes nothing…' _he though as he opened the door and walked in.

"Sakura?" He called, kicking the door closed behind him. The silence that resonated in the apartment didn't surprise him. Naruto set the grocery bags down on the kitchen floor before heading down the hall to his room. He took a deep breath before knocking lightly on the door.

"Sakura?" He waited for an answer. "I bought something for dinner… are you hungry?" Naruto frowned at her lack of response. He reached out for the door handle, turning it slowly before pushing the door open. Scanning the darkened room quickly, he slowly walked in.

"Sakura…" He mumbled as his eyes locked on the ball of mass dead in the center of his bed. He made his way over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked at her and grimaced; He could still see the tear trails that ran down her cheeks glistening in the moonlight. Never in his life had Naruto had such a massive feeling of guilt. But she deserved the pain, didn't she?

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for their reveiws. I'm trying to update as fast as I can but with school and stuff things get hard. I love my beta Alter-Kyo and R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights are reserved to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been super busy but now I have a week off so I'm trying to update as much as I can. I'm hoping to have another chapter up soon so, stay tuned. But for now... enjoy! Oh! and Happy Valentine's Day!  


* * *

**

Naruto sighed as he stuffed the last article of clothing he had washed into his backpack. It had been a long, lonely night. He knew Sakura was mad at him, but that didn't mean her actions didn't not affect him. He shook his head and zipped up his bag. Standing up, he shot one final look towards his bedroom before sighing and slinging the pack over his shoulder. He still had to head over to the Hyuuga compound since Tsunade made a last minute change to his mission. The blonde was going to be traveling with Neji. He started to leave when he stopped and turned to the kitchen. _'I'll leave her a note.." _he thought as he grabbed the notepad off his kitchen counter. Tenten had volunteered to help Naruto by watching over Sakura while he was gone since she has nothing to do anyway now that her training partner would be gone.

_Sakura-_

_Tenten said she'd be over later to help you out. _

_I found out that I'll be traveling with Neji so the mission will probably go faster. _

_I'll be back in two weeks at the least. _

_There's plenty of food.._

_Ask if you need help. _

_- Naruto_

He slowly put the pen down and set the notepad on the table where he knew she'd see it. He sighed and walked out of his apartment, headed to the Hyuuga compound. He knocked on the front door and was greeted by Tenten.

"Hello Naruto-kun'" She said with a smile as she invited him into the house. "Neji's in the dining hall going over the mission details."

"Thanks Tenten." He said quietly as he walked into the house, headed for the dining room. Neji looked up when Naruto entered the room.

"Naruto."

"Neji"

"I've been going over the mission details and-" He stopped and looked at his fiancee. Tenten blinked and looked from Naruto to Neji.

"Oh... I'll be in the kitchen making lunch." Tenten said as she ventured off into the house. Neji sighed and turned back to Naruto.

"As I was saying, I have been going over the mission details and things should go rather smoothly."

Naruto nodded and set his backpack on the floor. "I figured it would be too, but I think we should have some kind of plan of attack in case we are ambushed."

Neji nodded and motioned for Naruto to sit as they began planning out their plan of attack.

* * *

The two had been discussing for a good twenty minutes before Tenten re-entered the dining hall with a plate of onigiri and some tea.

"You two must be hungry by now." She said as she set the plate and drinks on the table and took her seat next to Neji. Naruto sat while they began to eat. Tenten narrowed her eyes at him and set her tea aside.

"Naruto you seem troubled. Is something wrong?"

Naruto looked up from his spot at Tenten. He sighed and shook his head, his gaze landing on the rain that was hitting the window.

"She said she hates me." Naruto confessed, looking down at his plate. Tenten's face softened. She knew how much that hurt the blonde in front of her.

"She doesn't hate you Naruto-kun, she's just upset. I'll go by and visit later today and smooth things out with her, but she's still recovering from losing someone she cared about."Tenten said.

She looked up at Neji and blinked.

"Oh! I almost forgot." She stood up and disappeared around the corner, only to return a minute. She walked up and handed both of them a small black bow. "Don't forget these, you two get hurt more often on missions than anyone I know, those have anti-venom, a basic first-aid, soldier pills, and tissues."

"Thanks Tente-...Tissues?" Naruto asked in disbelief. It wasn't until Neji sneezed, a human characteristic that was still startling to see come from Neji, that Naruto realized that the tissues were for Neji. It made sense. Neji and Tenten would be the only people out training late into the night despite how heavily it had been raining. Naruto cracked a smile and tucked the bow into his backpack. Silence befell the three for a moment.

"Two weeks huh?"

Naruto looked up, a confused look gracing his features.

"Sorry, I was just thinking that you'll be gone for two weeks. By then summer will be in full force." Tenten said she had been looking out the dojo window at the Sakura tree.

"We'll be back sooner than you think Tenten." Neji assured her as he rose to his feet. Naruto stood up and looked at the Sakura tree as well. He would have to take Sakura out to see the Tanabata festival if she forgave him by the time he got back. They were going to be beautiful that year. Naruto shook his head slightly and turned his attention back to Tenten.

"So when's the big event planned?" Naruto joked.

Neji turned away from the blonde and Tenten flushed pink. "Oh shut up Naruto-kun! It's in a month and a half if you MUST know, but you can't tell anyone. Ask Lee what happened when I got a hold of him."

Naruto laughed, "Don't worry about it." He said holding his hands in front of him in defense, not that it would help if the bun haired kunoichi decided to make sure that her wedding stayed a secret. "I won't tell anyone."

The group shared content smiles as age had brought the shinobi of Konoha peace among the hardship.

"We should leave." Neji said, turning to Naruto. Naruto nodded and grabbed his backpack. The three left the Hyuuga Compound and made their way to the front gates of the village. Naruto stopped and turned to Tenten.

"Thank you... for everything,Tenten. If anything -"

"Naruto, She'll be fine. I promise." She reassured the blonde with a smile. Neji cleared his throat and Naruto turned.

"Right... Let's go."

Tenten waved good bye to Neji and Naruto as they left the village and once they were out of sight, she turned towards Sakura's apartment to bring her some things before she went to see the hysterical kunoichi in Naruto's apartment.

* * *

"Hey Neji, how come nobody knows you and Tenten are getting married?" Naruto asked as they made their way deeper into the lush forest that surrounded Konoha. "Ino's worried you'll never ask her."

"Tenten wanted only a couple people to come and she's so stressed out she doesn't want too many people making a fuss. It's July 28th, you should come. You'll get the invite in a week anyway." Neji replied. Her turned his attention back to the mission as the caravan they had been requested to escort came into view. The two ANBU members secured their masks and swooped down from the canopy to announce their presence to the caravan leader.

"Oh, Konoha ANBU thank you for coming. I am sorry to have you on such a boring mission, but we're selling precious stones and several of my caravans have been hit by bandits before." The fat old man said. His belly jiggled as he used large gestures that showed off the rings and stones that adorned his person. Taking one look at him the bandits probably attacked the caravan for his jewels and were pleasantly surprised to find a stock full in the wagons. Naruto and Neji exchanged glances before bowing and taking their place next to the caravan.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, open the door please it's Tenten." Tenten called knocking gently on the door. She couldn't hear any movement, but when the pink haired kunoichi opened the door and invited Tenten inside, she could feel the sorrow Sakura felt. The poor girl was almost inconsolable. "Sakura-chan you're dye is fading, and it was such a lovely shade of red." Tenten said with a smile, trying to distract Sakura. Sakura motioned for Tenten to sit while she took up residence in the corner of the couch.

"Naruto-kun asked me to come check on you to see that you were alright. He's very worried about you." Tenten said as she sat on the couch next to her.

"He left me," Sakura mumbled as she bit her lower lip and wrapped her arms around her raised knees."they both left me here." She whimpered, sobs suddenly erupting from the small kunoichi. Tenten grimaced. She moved over to Sakura and could do nothing but hold her younger comrade until the crying subsided. Had Naruto been dealing with this the entire time?

"I know what will make you feel better. Go take a shower and we'll re-dye your hair and go look at baby clothes, then you can help me pick flowers for my reception." Tenten said. Sakura nodded and walked towards the bathroom. "He'll come back Sakura. I promise."

"I know" Sakura replied in a voice barely louder than a whisper and she closed the door to take a shower.

Tenten sighed and looked through the basket of Sakura's belongings and pulled out the red hair dye. She remembered when Sakura first dyed her hair six months ago. She'd been assigned a undercover mission and she'd ended up keeping it after she came back. Everyone was shocked at how nice it looked. The kunoichi's pink hair had always made her look slightly childish, and though they were all still very young the deeper color gave Sakura a more mature presence to her.

_'Today is going to be a long day.' _She told herself and got up to prepare the hair dye.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank Alter-Kyo for help with this chapter. I was stuck until Alter helped me! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N: Ok, so things have finally calmed down a bit and my beta is local so we can work together more. More chapters on the way! Thanks for being so patient! **

* * *

Sakura sighed as she walked into the clothing store. It had been two weeks since Naruto left and he wasn't back yet. Sakura was beginning to worry. _'I'm sure he's fine...'_ she reassured herself as she sifted through the tops on the rack. Pregnancy definitely had its downsides.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up at the sound of her name. She smiled at the woman who stood across from her.

"Kurenai-sensei"

Kurenai walked around the rack and stood next to Sakura. "How are you doing?" She asked, adjusting the shopping bag on her arm. Sakura smiled sadly.

"I'm ok. I've...been better...but..." She trailed off, her mind taking her somewhere else.

"Hm, of course...I've heard about what happened. I'm so sorry Sakura."

Sakura nodded and looked away, unwanted tears forming in her eyes. It had been a while since she had actually thought about what happened and...it affected her much more than she'd believed. Hearing it from somebody like Kurenai sent another nail into Sasuke's coffin, a coffin that Sakura couldn't admit existed. "It's hard..." Sakura whispered, slowly confiding in the kunoichi. Kurenai moved closer and hugged Sakura tightly.

"I know sweetheart. I was where you were a few years ago. It'll hurt for a while, but you have to move on for yourself... and the baby." Kurenai said softly as she stepped back and smiled caringly at Sakura. Sakura wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I'm trying..."

"That's all you really _can_ do."

"Mommy!" Kurenai turned at the sound, a smile spreading across her face as the little boy ran up to her. She knelt down and scooped the boy into her arms. Sakura looked carefully at the child. He was a spitting image of his father but his dark crimson eyes definitely came from his mother. It made her think of her own baby, and what he or she would look like. Konohamaru walked up to the trio, sporting his new Jounin vest. Kurenai looked up and grinned at the young man, Sakura had to admit that he had grown up from the little brat that used to chase Naruto around.

"Konohamaru, thanks for taking him with you."

Konohamaru put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, a small smile gracing his features. "It's what big cousins are for." He said looking at his younger cousin, "We had fun last night huh?" The little boy nodded vehemently, his eyes glowing with remembered excitement.

Kurenai chuckled. "Well, thank you again Konohamaru. You've been so helpful lately." Konohamaru blushed and shrugged.

"It's no problem," he said, his eyes landing on the clock in the corner. "AH! I'm late! Moegi's going to kill me!" He moved towards Kurenai and kissed her in the cheek.

"Bye Aunt Kurenai! Bye Sakura-San! Tell Naruto Nii-San I say hello!" he exclaimed as he ran out of the store. Kurenai shook her head and smiled. Sakura waved at the little boy and giggled softly when he waved and playfully stuck his tongue out at her.

"Kurenai-Sensei, he's gotten so big!" Sakura said, smiling.

"I know, and he's so heavy." Kurenai said, shifting her son to her left side.

"Sakura...we're going to grab some lunch, why don't you join us?" Sakura looked at Kurenai.

"I'd love to but...." She trailed off, her mind going to Naruto. _'He's probably fine...'_ she thought, smiling. "Alright...sounds like fun!"

Kurenai smiled and paid for her items before the three headed out to eat.

* * *

_'Where the hell do they keep coming from?'_Naruto thought as he back flipped to avoid an oncoming kunai. He landed next to Neji.

"Can you see anything?"

Neji frowned and shook his head.

"That's the problem. I don't see anything...or anyone for that matter." Naruto frowned and scanned the area the kunai's came from.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Neji sighed.

"We have no choice, we have to fight." He said as he slid into formation. Naruto sighed and made a few quick hand signs.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! Let's do this..." He said as he charged at the invisible threat.

* * *

"So...How are things living with Naruto?" Kurenai asked as she adjusted the chopsticks in her son's hand. Sakura looked up from her plate at Kurenai questioningly. The older woman smiled knowingly and admitted, "Shikamaru told me."

"Oh... well, it's good. He's really sweet and supportive. To be honest…" her voice dropped. "I don't know where I'd be without him." Kurenai nodded.

"It's helpful to have someone who cares about you to be there."

"It is. He's helped me so much...." Sakura quieted causing Kurenai to frown.

"Is that...bad?"

Sakura shook her head, her now Auburn hair slowly slipping out of the ponytail she wore. "No...I-I think I hurt him." This caught the Kunoichi attention. She had heard how Naruto had taken it after Sakura laughed at him three years ago, but she'd been under the impression Sakura didn't know what she'd really done to him.

"How?"

Sakura lightly gnawed on her bottom lip. "I...told him I hated him."

Kurenai's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really? Why?"

"Because he had a mission to go on..." Sakura said putting her chopsticks down on the table, and sighed. "I know it was selfish of me to yell at him for leaving but I just..." She took a deep, shuddery breath. "I don't want to lose him." Her voice lowered to a whimper. "I...I can't lose anyone else I care about." Kurenai nodded, contemplating.

"Naruto probably didn't want to leave just as much as you didn't want him to. Naruto has lost a lot of people. His parents, Sasuke, you... the poor boy even lost himself for a while. Now that he has you back in a way, I doubt he'd want to jeopardize that over such a simple matter."

Sakura frowned in confusion. "Naruto never lost me...I've always been here..."

"You've always been here, but you haven't always been his, Sakura." Sakura blinked in realization, slowly leaning back in her seat. "Sakura, I-" Kurenai began but was cut off when her son stood up in his seat.

"Uncle Shikam'ru!" he yelled happily, his mouth full of food. Kurenai and Sakura followed the little boy's gaze to the front of the restaurant. Shikamaru smiled at the child as he walked over. He knelt down, his hands hanging limply between his knees.

"Hey kiddo. How've you been?" The little boy plopped down in his seat, a huge smile on his face.

"Good!"

"That's good. You been practicing your ninjutsu?"

"Yeah!" Shikamaru smiled and ruffled the boy's hair before standing.

"Good Morning, Shikamaru." Kurenai said as she gently wiped her son's mouth with a napkin.

"Morning Kurenai-Sensei, Sakura." Shikamaru bid, taking notice of Sakura's presence. The dark haired man studied Sakura's face intently and tried to find the woman who had save lives without a twitch behind the sulking form of the broken down girl sitting at the table.

"Why don't you join us?" Kurenai smiled and motioned to the empty seat next to Sakura. He shook his head.

"I'm ok, I'm not hungry. Mom made sure I ate breakfast... came over at 7:00 in the morning and everything." He grumbled, slightly irritated.

"Shikamaru..."

He sighed and sat down, clearing his throat in the process. "So, How've you been?" Shikamaru asked, leaning back in his seat.

"I'm ok...a little tired though. He can wear you out." She said, looking down at her son and his attempt to use his chopsticks. Sakura sighed inwardly and looked out the window. For almost noon, it was rather calm. Her mind idly wandered back to what Kurenai had said earlier. She frowned and blinked when a sudden and unaccounted for feeling of guilt hit her. Kurenai looked at Sakura with concern. Shikamaru followed Kurenai's gaze.

"Sakura?" She asked quietly. Sakura panned over to the group.

"You ok?" He asked, eyeing her carefully. Sakura smiled weakly and nodded.

"I'm fine...I-I think I'm going to head back home..."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Sakura shook her head. "I'm a little tired actually, and I still have a few errands to run."

"Oh... want me to walk you back?" Shikamaru asked, preparing to stand.

"No, no...It's fine. My errands are in the way home anyway." She lied. Shikamaru frowned slightly but nodded and took his seat. Sakura slipped out of her seat and gathered her packages.

"Bye Sakura." Sakura turned and looked back at the table.

"Bye Kurenai-Sensei, Shikamaru," she leaned down "and bye to you too Shizaki ."

Sakura smiled when the little boy looked up from his plate and waved, smiling with his mouth full of food. Sakura walked out of the restaurant and began the trek, across town, to Naruto's apartment; her mind reeling with what Kurenai had said. _'He'll come back… he promised.' _She thought again, he had to come back.


	7. Chapter 7

**SPOILER ALERT!!! Ha, now you can't say I didn't warn you :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"I like the emerald green ribbons…" Sakura said thoughtfully as she looked at the assortment of wedding ribbons sprawled out on Tenten's dinner table. Tenten looked up from her magazine at the emerald ribbon sample in Sakura's hand.

"That's pretty…but I'm not sure if Neji wants green…"

Sakura frowned slightly and picked up a silver ribbon. Eyeing it carefully, she neatly tied both ribbons into bows and overlapped them.

"What about two colors? The silver could represent Neji and the green represents you." Tenten cocked her head to the side, her eyes narrowing as she looked at the ribbons.

"I…like it." She said with a smile, "Now to find flowers and the invitations and…" she was cut off when the shrill ring of the phone next to her cut through the air.

'_Who could that be?_' Tenten wondered as she picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is…Konoha's ho…oh! Oh my goodness! Uh… no she's right here. Yes. Yes… We'll be there in a few minutes. Thank you." Sakura looked at Tenten's disheveled demeanor, a confused look gracing her features.

"Who was it?"

"The hospital. Neji and Naruto arrived about ten minutes ago. We have to go."

Time seemed to move in slow motion for Sakura. Had Tenten just said Naruto was in the hospital? She shook her head to dispel her pessimistic thoughts. The two quickly slipped on the shoes and hurried out of the compound, towards the hospital.

"Did…did they say how bad it was?"

"No, they just said that it would be best if we went down there…" Tenten restated, her voice full of worry and apprehension. Sakura bit her lower lip, trying to ignore the nagging feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. They hurried through the doors and walked up to the nurses' station. A small nurse with light brown hair looked up at them.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

Tenten cleared her throat.

"Uh... We're looking for the room numbers of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji please."

The nurse typed something into her computer quickly before reaching over and grabbing two clipboards.

"Alright, they're in Room 291. I'll be happy to take you two there." She said with a smile. Tenten and Sakura followed the nurse quietly, each's mind thinking of the condition of the boys.

"So... are you guys related to them?" the nurse asked, snapping Tenten and Sakura out of their reveries.

"I'm Neji's fiancée..."

The nurse nodded and looked over her shoulder at Sakura.

"I-I live with Naruto..."

The nurse smiled sweetly and turned the corner, stopping at the last door down the hall.

"Alright. So the doctor will be in shortly to tell you the damage but you can go in and see them first." She said as she opened the door and walked in.

"Neji-San, you have a visitor." She said, walking over and opening the window by his bed. Sakura frowned when the nurse didn't mention Naruto's name but soon realized why when she saw the blonde's eyes closed. Tenten hurried over to Neji.

"Neji! Goodness, you scared me half to death! The hospital called and said you were hurt and they didn't say how bad it was, all they said was that it'd be better for us to come down there and-"

"Tenten...I'm fine." Tenten scoffed.

"If you were fine you wouldn't be in her-" Tenten trailed off when Neji sat up and pulled her to him. He hugged her gently.

"Tenten... Don't worry so much, it's not as bad as it seems." Tenten sighed and relaxed into his hug.

"I'm sorry. I was just so afraid something bad had happened to you, and on top of all the wedding planning stress...I guess I kind of freaked out." He patted her back and leaned back onto his pillows, his gaze turning towards Sakura.

Sakura slowly made her way towards Naruto's bed. She couldn't help but feel the lump in her throat as she got closer. She sat in the chair next to him, reaching out to take his hand.

"N-Naruto?..." she whispered, her voice not able to go any higher.

"You might not have such luck waking him up..." The three turned to the doorway. The doctor walked in, closing the door behind him. He walked over and picked up the charts from each of the beds. Sakura looked up at him questioningly.

"He has a concussion...and he's been out since he got here."

"Is. is that all that's wrong with him?" Sakura asked, her voice hopeful. The doctor sighed and flipped through his chart.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. Concussion, Two broken ribs, a gash on his upper arm and a few cuts and scrapes..."

Sakura winced at the details of his injuries. Broken ribs, concussion... She looked down at Naruto and brushed his unruly blonde hair out of his face.

"Doctor..." The Doctor looked at Tenten. "What injuries does this one have?" she said as she looked at Neji and back to the doctor.

"Well... It's not as bad as his buddy over there but he has a bruised rib, a couple cuts and scrapes, a thin laceration over his left eye and various bruises." Tenten nodded slowly, thinking.

"Do you think they'll heal within a month?"

"Yes... they should be... so that's all. I'll leave you guys to visit. Ring if you need anything" He said as he motioned towards the call button before walking out of the room.

A soft groan brought Sakura's attention back to the bed. Naruto stirred and opened his eyes, squinting against the bright light that flooded the room.

"Naruto?"

He grunted in acknowledgement and sat up, wincing as a sharp pain shot through his side. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes as she watched Naruto struggle. Naruto looked at her and slowly reached out, gently wiping the tears.

"I'm ok Sakura...Don't cry..." He said quietly. He hated it when she cried; it always made him feel so helpless. He watched as Sakura closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He could feel the seams to his heart starting to tear. She took his hand in hers and moved to sit next to him on the bed. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but paused when the door reopened. The nurse walked in and stopped looking at the eight pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Oh! I am sorry…I just came to let you know that they're released. Just make sure they take it easy." She said with a smile. The girls nodded and prepared to leave.

* * *

Sakura sighed sadly, as she looked at the sleeping form of Naruto, sprawled across the bed. He had been asleep since they had returned from the hospital, and that had been over two hours ago. She closed the door partially and made her way through the small apartment, tidying up where she had forced Naruto to eat. She carefully carried the plates and cup to the sink, her gaze landing on the villagers below. She watched as they prepared for tonight's festival. Her mind wandered to the festival. As much as she wanted

to go, she didn't want Naruto to push himself. She shook her head and sighed, drying off the plates and putting them in the cupboard. Turning, her eyes fell on the calendar hanging on the opposite wall in the kitchen. Moving closer, she read what the circled box said.

_My birthday_

'_What?' _Sakura thought as she looked carefully at the box. June 27th's box was circled in red marker, the words above scribbled in it. She frowned. She didn't know today was his birthday. He never mentioned that it was his birthday and he never celebrated it.

"Something wrong?"

Sakura jumped and looked up at Naruto as he shuffled into the kitchen, his hand gingerly clutching his side.

"No…" She said, taking a quick breath. "How do you feel?"

He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water, shrugging lightly.

"I'm fine…"

She nodded and leaned against the counter behind her. She looked at Naruto silently before softly clearing her throat, drawing his attention.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

The question threw Naruto off guard. He blinked at her blankly and leaned sideways to look at the calendar.

"Oh…" He said and shrugged. "I…don't know. I've never really celebrated it. " He confessed. She looked at him ready to speak when he looked at her.

"I guess we better start getting ready for the festival huh?" He smiled and walked past her towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Sakura asked, looking up at Naruto. Naruto scanned the bustling village before him and smiled.

"Yeah…it'll be nice to take a break…" Sakura nodded and brushed invisible dirt off her pristine white kimono. Naruto had never seen her in a Kimono, He was either busy or was not up to going out anywhere, especially with them. She looked nice. The white kimono was embroidered with maroon flowers and it had a pink obi that matched the previous color of her hair. Naruto smiled.

"Hey… there's Tenten and Ino and Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed, as they got closer to the festivities. The two walked up to the girls.

"Hey Sakura! Hey Naruto!" Ino said looking at the two.

"Hi Ino, Hinata, Tenten…" He greeted politely.

"I didn't think you'd come." Ino said bluntly looking discreetly from Naruto to Sakura and back. Naruto's eyes darkened a little but his smile remained in place.

"I figured it'd be good to take a break… you know rest, get out…" Sakura looked between the two; she could feel the tension rising.

"So…" she began nervously, "Oh! Did you know today's Naruto's birthday?" The group turned their attention to her, surprise evident on their faces.

"O-oh… H-Happy Birthday N-Naruto-Kun!"

"Happy Birthday Dork."

"Happy Birthday, Naruto."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably and nodded.

"Thanks..."

"So how old are you?"

"Twenty…"

The girls gasped softly in shock. Ino shook her head.

"There's no way you're only twenty. I'm almost twenty-two."

Tenten pouted playfully.

"Well, at least you're not about to turn twenty-three…"

"A-Are you r-really Twenty Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto nodded. He looked over the girls' heads at the group of guys coming to join them. He breathed a mental sigh of relief and smiled as Neji, Kiba and Shino made their way to the group.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Kiba." Naruto said as the Inuzuka looked around.

"So you guys ready to go have some fun?" The girls nodded and they all walked off to enjoy the festival.

* * *

Sakura leaned back and smiled contently as she watched the fireworks explode above. It had been a fun night. From dinner to playing games and shopping, the outing had been much more fun than she expected. She looked over at Naruto. His gaze was fixed on the rippling pond in front of them. Her brows furrowed as her eyes landed on his hand that was resting over his ribs. He shifted slightly, grimacing at the pain that came with the movement.

"Naruto…" He looked at her questioningly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm Fi-" he began soon cut off by a blinding pain. Sakura shook her head at his stubbornness and moved over to him.

"Come on… I think it's time to go back home."

"Don't worry about me…We can stay. You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Actually, I'm a little tired… and I did enjoy myself." She said standing. "Let's go."

Naruto stood and the two bid farewell to their comrades before heading towards their apartment.

"Naruto… There you are. We've been looking all over for you."

Naruto turned at Tsunade's voice. Sakura looked at Tsunade and Shizune and smiled.

"Hey Tsunade no Baa-chan, Shizune-nee-san… what's up?"

"Well… we wanted to wish you happy birthday and give you your presents." Shizune said with a grin. Naruto shook his head and sighed but smiled.

"You guys… I told you already that you don't have to give me a present." Shizune thrust the package in her hands towards Naruto, his last statement disregarded. He took the package and opened it, his eyes widening at what was inside. Tsunade and Shizune smiled.

"It was your fathers." Tsunade said, motioning to the Hokage outfit in the box. "He wanted you to have it." Naruto was speechless. He had learned of his parents a little from Jiraiya but…

"Tsunade no Baa-chan…"

"That's not all!" Shizune said she started to walk down the road. Tsunade motioned for them to follow and they began walking. The four walked past the Hyuuga compound and over a bridge only to stop at the sight of the grandiose estate before them. Naruto looked up the mansion before looking back at Tsunade, confusion evident on his face.

"Here's my present to you Naruto." She said as she pulled a scroll out of her shirt and handed it to him. He looked at her before looking at the scroll and the papers rolled up in it. Naruto's eyes scanned the first loose page, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Welcome home Namikaze-san." Shizune said with a giggle as she bowed. Sakura frowned. _'Namikaze-san?'_

"Namikaze? As in Namikaze Minato… the fourth Hokage?" She said, looking from Naruto to Tsunade.

"Yes. Naruto is the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto and Sakura stood still in shock as Tsunade and Shizune laughed, turning to leave.

"Well I still have some paperwork I need to complete before tomorrow morning so…Goodnight Naruto, Sakura. Oh, and Happy Birthday."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights are reserved to Musashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

It had taken about a month to move into the new house, given Naruto's condition and Sakura's pregnancy; by the time, they had Tenten and Neji's wedding date had come around.

"Naruto are you ready?" Sakura called from her bedroom.

Naruto stifled a yawn and stood up from his place on the library's couch. He had fallen asleep cleaning up the place so that Neji and Tenten could take pictures after the wedding. Leave it to those two to want to take wedding pictures in a library.

"Can I ask why we have to be there so early?"

Sakura looked at him as she walked out of her room in her bridesmaid dress. She readjusted the top of the strapless silver dress and turned. "Tie this for me please." Naruto idly tied the green bow on the back of her dress.

She sent him off to change into his tuxedo without an answer and Naruto located the ensemble hanging in the bathroom in his room. It was too complicated to be worn more than once; there are times when being the best man was not a good thing. Putting on the overly complicated and over coordinated tuxedo was one of them_, 'Poor Neji, he's nervous and he has put this thing on'_ he thought to himself. He put on his tie, clip on, and looked himself in the mirror. His hair wasn't too bad; it was not going to get any better. He stepped outside so that Sakura could fix what she needed to. "You still haven't told me why…"

Sakura hushed him as she straightened out Naruto's silver tie. "Let's go." Naruto frowned in frustration at the back of Sakura's retreating form, but followed her out of her house to the Hyuuga compound. For seven in the morning, the Hyuuga house was bustling with people. Maids and servants were running around setting things up, some were in the kitchen preparing the dinner for after the wedding…it was pure chaos.

"N-Naruto- Kun! Sakura-San! I am s-so glad you are h-here. Tenten-nee-san n-needs help S-Sakura. She's… well…freaking out." Hinata said in a flurry, poor Hinata. She was the maid of honor and lived with Neji and Tenten; it was just too much for the jumpy little woman. Sakura nodded and hurried to Tenten's room. Naruto looked around and spotted Neji standing outside. Naruto made his way outside and ambled over to Neji's side.

"So…you ready?" Naruto said as he stuck his hands in his pockets, mirroring Neji's stance.

Neji shrugged. "I never thought, in a million years, that I'd be standing here doing what I'm about to do." The older Hyuuga confessed.

"Getting married or marrying Tenten?" Naruto asked. It was odd to see Neji without his usual composure. It erased that image of the all-knowing Neji and reminded Naruto that the dark haired man next to him was only a year older than he was.

"Both, I've known her since she was six." Neji muttered, "I love her, but ask me back then if I thought I would marry her 15 years later and I'd probably gag."

"15 years is a long time to know somebody. You've stuck with her for this long; you can't be telling me you've got cold feet now." Naruto said, cheering up the Hyuuga.

Neji grinned feebly, "Of course not, I can't wait to marry her. Thanks for being there man, I don't know what Tenten would have done if she didn't have somebody else to fuss over. She's been so stressed lately, with the Jounin exams and the wedding and getting ready for the baby and the…"

"Hold up Neji, what baby?" Naruto interrupted his face splitting into a grin.

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to tell you that." Neji said, realizing all too late what he had just let slip.

"Well you just did, now, what is this about a baby?" Naruto asked.

"Tenten's three months pregnant." Neji explained covering his face with his hand. "She's going to kill me for telling you. Nobody is supposed to know."

Naruto's mind flashed back to the Tenten's Jounin exam, it had been a pretty bad fight between Ino and Tenten. "Wait you let Tenten enter the Jounin exam one month pregnant?!"

"We didn't know, Tsunade-Sama told her after she looked at Tenten's injuries." Neji said, "I've never been so scared in my life. First Tenten's hurt and then I find out she's pregnant."

"I still can't believe the epitome of responsibility, Neji Hyuuga, got his fiancé pregnant before the wedding. Irresponsibility does you good man. Well, let's go get you married cause I'm not letting you chicken out now." Naruto said and clapped Neji on the shoulder as he took a final look at his watch.

"Please don't tell anyone. Tenten will be furious that I even told you." Neji asked.

"I won't." Naruto promised and led Neji up to the altar before heading down the aisle to where Tenten and the girls were waiting. Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee were the other three grooms men as Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Temari lined up as Tenten's bridesmaids. She needed them all for support. If Naruto had thought that Neji was bad, Tenten was ten times worse. He took her away from the others and asked what was wrong.

"It's nothing, I just want everything to be perfect and it's a lot of stress and I don't feel great." Tenten admitted.

"Calm down, I just came from out there and everything is perfect." He pulled one of the tablets Sakura took to settle her stomach from his pocket and handed it to Tenten, "It helps Sakura's morning sickness. Don't be too mad at Neji, it sort of slipped. I won't tell a soul."

Tenten sighed and took the tablet. It seemed to work as she calmed down and her face brightened. "Thank you Naruto."

"No problem, take deep breaths. I've got to go because the ceremony is about to start." Naruto said as he pulled Tenten's veil over her face before he left her to get into line behind Shizaki and the flower girl, who happened to be one of Tenten's younger cousins. The music started and the doors opened signaling for the two little kids to start walking down the aisle. Only problem with working with small children is there lack of an adequate attention span. The two made it half way down the aisle before Shizaki saw his mother and the little girl followed him. The audience laughed at how adorable the two were as Kurenai brought the two little kids back to the aisle and got them to make the rest of the trip down. Next came Naruto and Hinata, judging by the fact that she was no longer shaking, she had calmed down. They split at the altar and Naruto stood by Neji.

"How did she look?" Neji muttered quickly.

"You're not going to believe your eyes." Naruto said as the other three couples walked down the aisle. The music changed to the traditional wedding march and Naruto heard Neji gasp quietly as Tenten came into view with Gai-sensei at her side and wearing a tuxedo… with a green tie to appease him. "How did you manage to keep Gai from going all sunsets and tears?" Naruto muttered.

"Death threats from Tenten." Neji said as he looked down, he was crying. The Hyuuga had been brought to tears at the sight of his bride, and he could not even see her face yet. Thankfully, it was only one tear and it was easily hidden… from the audience.

She made it to the altar and Gai helped her up onto the step in front of the pastor. "Who gives this woman away?" The pastor asked.

"I, as her teacher, do." Gai said, he was getting ready to burst into sobs. Tenten was going to have to kill him after all. He sat in the pew next to Shizune and Tsunade and the dark haired kunoichi handed him a tissue.

"Dearly beloveds we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony…" The pastor began. Naruto managed to zone off, his part was done for the next hour or so and he didn't need to hear Neji and Tenten take their vows, he knew what they meant to each other. "… finally is there anything Neji that you would like to say to your bride?"

Neji closed his eyes for a moment. He smiled and looked at Tenten, "We've been teammates for years, and friends for even longer, I've told you that I love you more times than I can count I can't think of anything I haven't said." Neji said.

The seriousness of the moment was killing Naruto and the blonde couldn't help muttering, "… or done." The only problem was while only two people heard him, those two people were Neji and Tenten and Naruto was not willing to bet that Tenten was unarmed. He was going to die.

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. Neji, you may kiss your bride." The pastor said. Neji lifted Tenten's veil and immediately the camera flashes started as Naruto watched Neji kiss Tenten. "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Neji Hyuuga." The two walked down the aisle and the bridesmaids and grooms men followed behind them.

"Naruto, I'm going to kill you when we get to the reception. You realize that right?" Tenten breathed.

"Yes, enjoy you reception. Then you can kill me. You know where I live." Naruto said, sinking into the crowd as Neji and Tenten slid into the limousine headed straight for his house. The photographer was there waiting for Neji and Tenten to take their wedding pictures.

* * *

Naruto leaned against the doorframe that lead outside and watched as guests danced and mingled. He took a sip of his Sake before setting it on the table near by. The ceremony had been beautiful and now that all of the wedding guests had congregated in his back yard, he knew why Sakura had been up decorating the back rooms and why she made him hang up the white and green lanterns outside. He sighed and watched the newlyweds on his patio sway to the gentle music.

"Your h-house is s-so pretty N-Naruto- Kun…" Naruto looked over his shoulder and smiled at Hinata.

"Thanks. I like it too. It's a lot of space for only two people but at least it's getting used now." Hinata nodded and smiled. She watched as people began to dance. She bit her lip and looked up at Naruto. She took a deep breath and, with her face all red, cleared her throat. Naruto looked at her curiously.

"Naruto-Kun… W-Will you dance with me?" Naruto cocked his head and looked at her for a moment before grinning.

"Sure. Why not?" Hinata almost fainted as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the "Dance floor". Things just kept rolling from there. There was the traditional throwing of the bouquet, which happened to land in Hinata's unsuspecting hands, and the removing of the garter, which had everyone laughing. Naruto looked down at the garter on his wrist and laughed.

"It's funny how we both caught them..." Naruto said as he looked down at Hinata. He felt her chuckle softly against him. Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to his left at Neji and Tenten.

"Hey you two lovebirds." Naruto said with a smile. They both grinned. Tenten looked at Hinata her smile widening.

"It looks like all that dancing you did tired Hinata out." Naruto frowned slightly and looked down at the girl in question, whose eyes were closed. He smiled and gently shook her awake. She stirred and looked around, blushing when she realized where she was. Tenten sighed and leaned against Neji.

"Hmmm… I'm ready to go home." Tenten voiced. Neji looked at her and then at Naruto.

"Well I guess we're going to go home. Thanks for letting us use your house." Naruto shrugged off the thank you.

"Eh…it's the least I could do." He said as he helped them collect their belongings and walked the couple out. Seeing as they were the last of the guests to leave, Naruto loosened his tie and walked into the house where Sakura was. Naruto looked at the table that previously held the food, his eyes landing on Hinata's bouquet. He picked it up and looked at it, glancing up when Sakura walked into the room sipping a cup of tea.

"Hinata left her bouquet…I should tell her I have it…" He said as he walked over to the phone and started to call the Hyuuga compound but changed his mind after a few minutes.

"I bet I could catch up to them…" He said, looking towards the door.

"Just go. You've been itching to go over there anyway." Naruto turned and looked at Sakura, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you've been staring at her; if I wasn't here you'd have her here in a heart beat."

"Who Hinata? She is just a friend." Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah… right, you should go and see your _friend_." She shook her head and took a seat on the couch, adding quietly, "You never gave a damn about what I think anyway." Naruto shook his head, trying to understand where she was coming from.

"Sakura, what are you talking about?"

"You just have me here because you feel guilty that Sasuke is … gone."

"I have you here because I was worried about you. I always worry about you."

"That's a lie…"

"How is that a lie?" Naruto said, his voice taking on a tone of hostility. "Whenever you were upset, whenever you got hurt, I always wanted to make sure you're ok."

"Hm… that's not the way I remember it. I always remember having to save _you_. We were always worrying about _you_ and caring about _you_." Naruto chuckled dryly and crossed his arms.

"Caring? Really. I didn't know that when you care about someone you hurt them." He said looking at Sakura, his eyes turning cold and hard. "I tell you I love you and what do you do? You laugh in my face. I laid my heart on the line for you; I gave you all that I had and you just rip my heart straight out of my chest and step on it, thinking that I'll be fine with the broken, mangled remains you so kindly left me."

The angry look on Sakura's face slowly dissipated as she listened to the words that came out of his mouth. Naruto, who had not noticed the change in Sakura's demeanor, shook his head, his humorless laugh echoing in the silence.

"Then you so boldly come to me for help with your relationship with Sasuke…Your indifference was agonizing. Do you have any idea the amount of pain you put me through? Watching you and Sasuke kiss, touch, be with each other…it was torture. Torture I so dutifully endured, through my agony, to be the friend I always was to you. I sat and listened as you told me of the things you and Sasuke had enjoyed, all the while longing to be in his place. For a while, I silently hated him. Knowing he had what I'd wanted for so long made my very blood boil…" He paused, his mind taking him back.

"Naruto… I nev-" He heard Sakura's soft words and sighed, cutting her off as he looked towards the door.

"Sakura, Don't. The last thing I want to hear is you apologize to me. I thought that was what I wanted, what I _needed_ for a long time but I know that what I want is something I can never have…"

Naruto pushed himself up from where he was leaning against the table and walked out of the house. Sakura watched him leave, her voice not reacting fast enough to tell him to wait. She sighed as the weight of Naruto's words fell on her. _'…__Naruto has lost a lot of people. His parents, Sasuke, you... the poor boy even lost himself for a while…'_ Kurenai's words repeated themselves in her head. Had she really done that much damage? She bit her lower lip and timidly reached for the phone, quickly dialing Tenten's number.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: For my Readers and Reviewers, **

**I'm sorry it's taken me this long to get this chapter up, but I've had this crazy case of writer's block. (Thanks to Alter-Kyo and her story ideas...getting me all distracted and what not, knowing I have a short attention span... -_-'' ) Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All rights resereved to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**

* * *

**

Naruto walked down the darkened street, his mind clouded with painful memories. The last thing he had wanted to do was to have that conversation. It was bad enough that he had to experience all the pain he had gone through all over again, but to see her sadness at his words made it harder for him to keep the wall that he had built up over the years standing firm. He was torn. Forgive and forget? Dwell and wallow? Ignore and cope? Naruto let out a frustrated sigh as he roughly ran his fingers through his unruly hair. It was too much to think about at once, especially in the late night hustle and bustle of the village. He passed the academy before he broke into a sprint, his destination at the moment unknown.

* * *

Tenten sighed and snuggled closer to Neji. The day had been one of the happiest days of her life, but also one of the most exhausting. She smiled as the days events replayed in her mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Neji asked softly as he idly twisted one of Tenten's curls around his finger. She looked up and smiled.

"You." Neji quirked an eyebrow at her with a smirk. Tenten giggled and leaned up to kiss her husband. Neji returned the favor only to pause when the phone rang. He looked at it curiously. Who could be calling so late? He reached over and picked it up.

"Hello? Oh…Hey. Yes she's right here." Neji said as he pulled the phone from his ear and handed it to Tenten.

"Hello? Oh Saku- Honey…calm down. How about I come over and we talk about this ok?" Tenten said, sitting up. She moved out of Neji's embrace and began changing out of her pajamas. Neji sat up and looked at her.

"I'm sure he's fine. Just give him some time…I'll be there in a moment." Tenten said placing the phone on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Tenten pulled her hair out of her shirt collar before sighing and turning to Neji.

"She and Naruto got into a fight… all I really got was that he left and that he was upset and that it was her fault." Neji nodded slowly before getting up and slipping on a shirt and some pants. Tenten looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I should go find him. If their fight was what I think it was about, He is going to need someone to talk to. Last time he was even remotely this upset he did some pretty stupid things." Tenten nodded and walked out of the room headed towards Naruto's house.

Tenten hurried to her friend's house and found Sakura staring out the window. The older kunoichi came inside to find out what had gone on between the two only to have Sakura answer her every question in a single shaky question, "I was cruel to him before, wasn't I?"

Tenten sighed, lead Sakura back to the couch, and sat her down, she knelt down by Sakura's knees and nodded, "You broke his heart, and he nearly lost his self in the misery. Sakura, do you know what happened?"

Sakura shook her head "No. Will you tell me?"

**

* * *

**

Alter-Kyo invasion: *squeal!* total fan-girl fantasy... Neji in a bed with no shirt and no pants... please continue with your reading...

* * *

Naruto sighed as he stared over the darkened city. He stared blankly ahead as he watched the trees sway to the gentle breeze.

"Great place to think huh?" Naruto looked over his shoulder at Neji and shrugged. Neji walked to Naruto's side and followed Naruto's gaze over the village.

"Sakura called Tenten…" Neji explained, placing his hands in his pockets. "I assume you told her…"

"She started it." Naruto grumbled his voice raw with held-in emotion. "She lit into me about how I didn't care about her and how I only have her with me because I feel guilty and… it just went downhill from there." Neji nodded slowly.

"Maybe it's just her hormones. Tenten can get pretty crabby when I don't do something correctly…" Naruto shook his head and turned to Neji.

"She tried to apologize… She…She acted as if she didn't even know… But that makes no sense. How could she not know?"

* * *

Tenten took a seat on the couch next to Sakura. She looked at her friend quietly as she tried to think of a way to begin. Tenten sighed and looked over to the window at the crescent moon. 'Let's see what good this does…' she thought as she turned to Sakura.

"Well," Tenten pushed her bangs out of the way and sighed, "It all started that last time Naruto told you he loved you. I couldn't believe what Neji had told me when he said you laughed in Naruto's face. He shut down after that, came to train with Lee, Neji, and I but he looked so dead. He'd do every reckless thing in the book." Tenten explained, "I guess you could say it really began back when we were kids. You know of Naruto's past life and how he was treated so I won't go into that, but it was your acceptance of who he was that made him begin to like you, and soon love you. Sakura, to Naruto you were his… saving grace. He said that whenever he was upset or sad he would think of you and remind himself that not everyone hated him. Not everyone blamed him for the chaos that wrecked the village, for the millions of deaths that occurred. Team 7 was what he fought for, what he lived for and you… you are what he would die trying to protect.

When Sasuke left to be with Orochimaru, Naruto went after him because he couldn't stand to see you upset. He was so happy to see you smile when he brought Sasuke back to you. Even though he was broken and bloody, he was so relieved to know that you smiled again. That's when things went bad. Now that Sasuke was back, you reverted to your old self. You tormented him, teased him, put him down… everything you could to make him feel like crap. But the worst was when he told you he loved you..."

Tenten paused and thought back as she spoke, "When he asked you to meet him at the park so he could talk to you was what he now calls one of his biggest mistakes. Your reaction made him regret everything he'd ever done, and felt…"

Sakura blinked quickly, the tears forming in her eyes threatening to fall down her cheeks. Her mind took her back to that day.

"_H-hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said with a smile as he looked up at the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura smiled and looked at her teammate slowly taking in his nice outfit and tamed hair. _

"_What's the occasion?" she asked, looking over the blonde. He smiled and shrugged. _

"_I…wanted to try something different." He paused and looked at the ground, before turning his attention back to her. "Would you go for a walk with me?" Sakura looked at Naruto in confusion. Her teammate was acting strange. Sakura shrugged and nodded, "Sure." _

_The two walked through the park in silence, Sakura petals falling from the trees above. Naruto came to a stop at the bench that faced the pond and sat, motioning for Sakura to do the same. Sakura sat and looked at Naruto. _

"_So… what'd you want to talk about?" Naruto chewed on his lower lip lightly, reaching down beside him to pick up a small bouquet of roses. He held it out for Sakura, keeping his eyes from her gaze. Sakura looked at the flowers in confusion. _

"_Naruto what-" _

"_I've been trying to gather up the courage to ask you this but it's been hard…especially with all that has happened lately but…" He turned and looked at Sakura. "Sakura I love you. I love you more than as a friend, and I have for a while. I know I've asked you for a lot and I've been kind of selfish but… I…I was wondering if you would go out with me. Be my girlfriend… I promise I will be the best boyfriend you have ever had! I'll do everything to make this work and keep you smiling. I…" He paused and blushed a little. "It makes my heart warm to see your smile… So… Will you?" _

_Sakura looked at Naruto with a blank expression. She wasn't sure if the dodo-brained friend of hers had just really said what she thought he did. Sakura mentally shook her head. No… Naruto didn't mean what he said. Sakura broke into laughter at her thought. _

_  
"Naruto... You're funny. I know you don't mean that, I know this was just one of your ways of making sure my love for Sasuke is still strong. It is, but thank you for helping Sasuke confirm any doubts he had about me." She said with a smile, taking the bouquet and sniffing it. Naruto shook his head. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. _

"_Sakura-Chan… I-I…" _

"_These flowers smell so good! I didn't know Sasuke-Kun had such a good taste in flowers. I bet Ino helped him pick these out." She said, more to herself than Naruto. Naruto sat back in his seat and shook his head. This… why wasn't this turning out like he had expected? The teen jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked over to see Sakura's concerned expression. _

"_Naruto are you ok?" The blonde nodded and ran a shaky hand through his hair._

"_Y-yeah…"_

"_Well I better get going, I have to go to the hospital in a few minutes and now I want to stop and shop for something for Sasuke-Kun! Thanks for giving me the flowers he picked Naruto!" She said as she walked off, leaving a dazed and hurt Naruto on the bench. _

Sakura's eyes widened in sudden understanding. "Oh god… I hurt him. I was so…naïve and cruel…I… why didn't anyone tell me?"

Tenten sighed, "We were going to… Hinata and Ino were furious with you when they found out how you had treated him, but Naruto said to leave it alone. He said it seemed that you had made your permanent choice."

Sakura shook her head, her eyebrows furrowing. "If I did that to him, hurt him so much why…why does he still treat me as a friend?" Sakura asked quietly, tears now streaming down her face. Tenten shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's Naruto for you. The same reason he forgave Sasuke… and everyone else who caused him pain."

"Ugh… I'm a terrible person…. I-I…" The pink haired kunoichi stopped as soft sobs racked her body. Tenten patted Sakura's back.

"Sakura…you're not a bad person. You never know how your actions affect others. I empathize with both you and Naruto. I would suggest giving it some time…maybe try apologizing to him."

Sakura looked up and shook her head.

"He doesn't want my apology. He said he thought he needed me to apologize so he could get over it but now he says that's not what he wants; that what he wants is something he can never have…"

Tenten bit her lip and sighed through her teeth_. 'So he really has fallen back in love with her…' _She shifted her weight on the couch and looked at Sakura.

"Tenten… What if he's in trouble?" Sakura said softly as she looked out of the window, her mind taking her back to when Naruto stormed out of the house.

"Neji went to go find him after you called. He is fine. If there is anyone who can get through to Naruto besides Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-Sensei, Tsunade-Sama and you, it's Neji." Tenten looked at Sakura, "Why don't you go change out of your dress and take a warm bath? I'll fix some tea while you're up there." Sakura looked at Tenten before complying and making her way up the stairs.

* * *

Neji sighed, took some money out of Naruto's wallet, and placed it on the bar counter. His gaze flickered over to Naruto's unconscious form sprawled out, face down on the counter. He shook his head at his friend. He was really taking this hard. _'And here I thought the last time was bad…'_ He thanked the bartender and walked over to Naruto, hoisting the blonde up, draping and arm over his shoulder as he began to walk him back home. Neji looked down when he heard a groan come from the male.

"Ah… my head…what…happened?" Naruto grumbled hoarsely, looking up at Neji through one hazy blue eye.

"You got wasted and decided to get into a bar fight. If you hadn't knocked the other guy out, I'd say you'd be in worse condition. You're lucky you still remember your skills when you're drunk." Naruto stayed quiet and Neji shook his head.

"At least it's not as bad as the last time." Neji said quietly and lead Naruto up the walkway to his front door. He knocked on the door and waited until it opened, receiving a quiet gasp from Tenten when she looked at Naruto.

"What happened?!" She said, her voice pitch heightened with concern. Neji shook his head and walked into the house, placing Naruto on the couch. Tenten looked at the blonde, his condition told her everything she needed to know. He was still in his tuxedo, only things missing were the vest and the jacket, there was a gash on his temple that had blood trickling down the side of his face, a bruise on his cheek from what she assumed was a punch to the face and his hands were all cut up with small shards of broken glass in them. Naruto cracked an eye open and looked at Tenten and Neji. Before he could even speak, Tenten had disappeared down the hall only to return with a washcloth and water. Naruto watched as his teammate's wife dabbed at his face and hands.

"Naruto… you should learn ways to get rid of all these pent up emotions more constructively…" She sighed and shook her head. She had to admit it was better than when he decided to see how far he could push himself, physically, mentally and emotionally. That was a train wreck.

"This is constructive if you think about all the things I could've done… and those probably would've hurt more than just some guy in a bar." Naruto grumbled sitting up on the couch. Tenten turned to Neji and silently motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go make you some coffee…it'll help." She said as she and Neji walked into the kitchen. Tenten spun around and glared at Neji.

"Neji! How much did he drink?"

"He drank four whole bottles of Sake. It wasn't until halfway through the third one that he started getting drunk."

"And you didn't stop him?"

"Naruto and I have a mutual understanding. He deals with different things in different ways. I'm there for him when he needs to have a backup or a designated 'driver'…"

"Neji…out of all the…"

"Tenten. He's hurting…He's had to bury his feelings for the past few months and now he's finally came out and said what he felt. Not to mention he has to live with her and the possible fact that she had no clue what she really did to him…"

Tenten sighed and placed the coffee pot on the stove. "I suppose… Well Sakura's upstairs asleep so he doesn't have to worry about her tonight." The two stood quietly in the kitchen, Neji watched as Tenten poured the coffee into a cup for their teammate and made her way back to him.

"Naruto I…" Neji looked at the couch and chuckled. The two smiled at Naruto's sleeping form on the couch. Tenten took a blanket from the other side of the couch and draped it over him as she took Neji's hand.

"He'll be out until morning… let's go home." Tenten nodded and they left.

* * *

**A/N: ....... 0_o" ....... **

** I had nothing to do with the...."Alter-Kyo invasion". and A-K that's not what I meant! He was in PAJAMAS... not with no clothes on ... sheesh.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'M SO SORRRYYYY!!! I've been on hiatus because of the hecticness of school and life, but its finally winter break, SO here's a chapter for you guys, I know it's short but that's all My beta and I felt should go into this chapter. I'll try to update more regularly now that my beta and I are not so swamped. So, Please enjoy and I'll update soon! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights are reserved to Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Naruto groaned and sat up, the splitting pain in his head making the action harder than it should be. This was the reason the Blonde tended to shy away from alcohol. Standing up-albeit very slowly- Naruto walked into the front hall, stopping at the sight of what he knew to be Sakura's luggage. He frowned at the red bag on the floor in front of him, unaware of the padding footsteps approaching.

". . . Oh. Naruto. You're awake." He panned over to Sakura, his confusion growing as the kunoichi held a cardboard box tightly to her chest. Shuffling around him, Sakura placed the box next to her luggage.

"What...are you doing?" Sighing, Sakura looked at Naruto. The confounded look on his face and the wariness that darkened his eyes made telling him harder than she figured.

"I'm going home. I feel I have caused you enough pain and anguish - much of it I wasn't aware was happening- and I... I care too much about you to hurt you anymore. I'm sorry Naruto, I really, truly am. I never meant to hurt you the way I did and...I think I've overstayed my welcome." The words hit him like a ton of bricks. Never had he felt such pain and desperation, not even when she'd rejected him. Naruto leant forward and his hand closed around Sakura's wrist.

"Sakura-chan wait..." he called in a frantic sense of worry. "I asked you to live with me because I want to take care of you. I'd be a bad teammate and a real crappy friend if I let you compromise your safety by living alone just because of some tension between us that happened years ago." He let his hand fall away from Sakura's hand as he saw her turn to face him, she was beginning to cry. "Please stay?"

Sakura couldn't help but to suddenly feel regretful. Sighing inwardly, she sniffed and shook her head. "Naruto, you're one of the best teammates I've ever had and an even better friend, but I think this will be best - for the both of us. It's time for me to stand on my own two feet, and I can't do that while I'm here, especially if I end up causing you pain at the same time. So, please," She pleaded quietly. "Understand..."

Naruto stood and stared at her as she moved to collect her things. The realization that she was leaving him again, right after he'd just gotten her back didn't get a chance to fully sink in due to the knock at the door. Sakura turned, drying her eyes quickly as she opened the door to Konohamaru.

"Hey Sakura-San."

"Konohamaru, thank you for helping me." The teen shrugged and smiled.

"It's no big deal. You were always nice to me so, figured I'd return the favor."

"Well thank you. If you could grab my luggage that'd be great." Naruto shook himself out of his stupor and looked at Sakura.

"Wait... Sakura. You don't _have_ to leave."He pleaded, his cerulean eyes eager. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"Naruto don't. It'll be better if I leave," She said quietly, turning to Konohamaru.

"Are you ready?" The teen nodded and glanced at Naruto. The Blonde stood there, motionless, watching Sakura walk down the pathway of his front yard. Casting him one last look, Sakura smiled sadly and turned to head home.

* * *

He'd done what he didn't want to do. He'd fallen back in love with Sakura and now she was gone, and it was his fault. The male sighed and slid lower into his chair as he stared up at the kitchen ceiling. A knock sounded at the door, dragging Naruto out of his mental squabble. Sighing, Naruto made his way over to the door, pulling it open. His eyes widened slightly at the figure in the doorway.

"Kakashi-Sensei..." The older man nodded in greeting before walking into Naruto's house. Naruto cleared his throat and closed the door behind him, casting his former teacher a look of confusion. "What brings you by?"

Kakashi stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned, his exposed eye taking in the Namikaze decor that was scattered around the sitting room. Facing the male once more, Kakashi spoke.

"I saw Konohamaru and Sakura this morning..." That was all that he had to say for Naruto's expectant gaze to turn into a frown. "I take it she's no longer staying with you." Naruto shook his head, taking a seat in the loveseat nearest to him.

"Do you care to explain why?"

Mentally sighing, Naruto leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as his hands dangled freely between them. "We...had an argument last night. It...It was stupid and irrational and-"

"Was it about Sasuke?"

"No...it was about Hinata. Neji and Tenten had their reception here and Hinata left her bouquet... to make a long story short she said I didn't care about her and that I was the burden of the group so, I dredged up things to use against her and..."

"It caused her to move out." Naruto nodded once, rubbing his hands over his face in fatigue. Kakashi eyed his former student, watching as waves of regret emanated from him.

"She's gone..." He mttered behind raised hands. Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"She's not gone. You can still see her, however take heed... As they say, history repeats itself." Naruto looked up at Kakashi and the man stood. Kakashi clapped his hand to Naruto's shoulder before letting himself out, leaving the blonde to his own thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! I know it's been a while. I've had a LOT of things going on lately. Here's another chapter, hope you all enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights reseved to Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

Tsunade's gaze narrowed as she regarded the ANBU captain before her. Naruto stood still under her gaze, the determined fire in his eyes steeling his resolve. Tsunade sighed and tapped her lacquered fingernails against her desk.

"So, you've come to request another mission?"

"Yes. Tsunade no Baa-Chan."

"Naruto. You just got back from one. I haven't seen you stay here in the village for more than two days in the past three months. You need to take a day off."

"With all due respect Baa-chan, I'm aware of how much I can take. I haven't been as active as Captain of the ANBU lately and I want to get back into the swing of it. According to my understudies, there are numerous cases open with leads leading to dead ends. They're starting to pile up."

"Your understudies reported a total of 8 dead end cases, all of which in the past month have gained more developments than when they were active. The ANBU units have narrowed the cases down and they've sectored off to continue the investigation on two of them. The other cases are in limbo because there has been no detected movement from the groups involved. Naruto, I've been keeping track of things. You can't fool me into sending you out again. I know you're only doing it because you don't want to be around Sakura. Naruto sighed inwardly and looked out the window, his jaw ticking irritatedly. So, you 're not denying it...what happened?"

"She moved out. We had an argument and she left. It s all in the past Baa-Chan."

"But yet, you're here to avoid her." Naruto flashed Tsunade an angry glare.

"Naruto, I'm not going to entertain your feelings by overworking you unnecessarily. You are ordered to take three weeks off paid vacation. No argument." Naruto sighed and bowed before leaving Hokage tower. He supposed he could understand Tsunade s point of view but in all reality he didn t appreciate her decision. He shook his head and walked into the market.

"The regular Naruto-San?" The young lady behind the counter said with a smile and a very noticeable blush on her face. Naruto cracked a smile and nodded, leaning against the counter as she scurried to retrieve the items he came every week for.

"Naruto, Fancy meeting you here." Ino said as she stopped beside him, basket in hand.

"Ino, How've you been?" The blonde shrugged.

"I've been alright. How are you and... Sakura doing?"

"I'm fine. I don't know how she is. I hear she's fine." Ino quirked an eyebrow at him, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I thought you were living together."

"We aren't."

"Uh-huh..."

"How are things with Sai on your team?" He asked, abruptly changing the subject. Ino brightened, all suspicion in her gaze gone.

"We're fine. He's finally getting the hang of Ino-Shika-Chou."

'That's nice. Tell him I'll be waiting to spar with him when he returns from his mission."

"Will do."

"Alright, Naruto-San, Here's your purchase. $32.60." The young lady said breathlessly as she placed the box of food on the counter in front of him. Ino looked from the box to Naruto in surprise.

"$32 worth of food is quite a bit. Aren t you on missions a lot now?" Naruto smiled at the girl and thanked her as he pulled the money out of his pocket.

"I am. But Tsunade no Baa-Chan ordered me to take 3 weeks off. So, I'm just getting stocked up."

"So, Tsunade-sama noticed you overworking yourself." Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, So I guess I'll go get started on that vacation. Catch you later Ino."

"Bye Naruto."

Naruto grabbed his box and left the market, walking in the opposite direction of his house. Slipping down the nearby alley and shrugging out of his orange and black jacket, Naruto ran up the stairs of the adjacent apartment complex and stopped at the red door at the end of the hall. Placing the box on the ground in front of it, he knocked twice and jumped off the ledge to the ground below, snagging his jacket on his way and heading home.

* * *

Sakura looked at the door and sighed. Once a week the knock on her door came, signaling to her that there was a box of food waiting for her in the hall. There was never a name or a note, but she had a strong feeling she knew who it was from. Opening the door, Sakura slid the box into her apartment, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she surveyed the contents; The ones that never changed.

She sighed, "Naruto, you never take no for an answer, do you?"


End file.
